The Disagreement
by JoTracy123
Summary: This is based on the 2004 movie. This story is set just after Alan comes out of Jeff's office after being yelled at, He sees Gordon and starts yelling at him. This is my first story based on the movie xxxx


_**The Disagreement**_

This is taken after Alan comes out of Jeff's office after being yelled at by Jeff. Alan is running down the hall way when he bumps into Gordon.

"Hi Alan are you ok you look really mad" said Gordon as he tried to block Alan's way

"Gordon just gets out of my way because I am so not in the mood for your games right now," Alan said while trying to get pass his older brother.

"Alan I am only" Gordon was cut off by Alan

"You know what the matter is; you guys are always leaving me out or never want to ask me how school is going or anything".

"We are only trying to protect you kiddo you know that" Gordon said as he tried to put his hand on Alan arm

"I wish you would stop it, I don't need it" yelled Alan who by this time was looking really mad a Gordon

"Ok you want to play it like that, how about you being a frailer at school. I know you hate it Alan but we all did at some point in our teenage lives," replied Gordon

"Yeah but you don't have 4 brothers to look up to and to match up to in School, Heck i am not going to get the marks that Scott did" said Alan

"You don't have to try so hard Alan nor are you evening trying?"

"What do you mean; you make sound like I don't do anything at all at School"

"You want to know some else?" asked Gordon

"What it's not as if you are going to make me feel worse" said Alan

"I think mom and dad were both meant to stop a 4 sons until you came alone to pull this family apart is it any wonder dad sent you away to school and i also wish that YOU HAD DEAD INSTEAD OF MOM" yelled Gordon who turned and walked away from Alan leaving him all most in tears. As Gordon leaves, Scott is just walking round the corner after over hearing what Gordon said to Alan.

"What the Hell, Alan is you ok? Asked Scott as he walked over to Alan who was now sitting down with his head in his hands.

"Does it look like it to you Scott? Because Gordon just pointed out that, i was a mistake, which i was not meant to happen.

"Alan listen to me, you are a big part in this family, and i am sure that Gordon was just in a really bad mood and didn't mean what he said"

"I really think that he meant it Scott, what if i was a mistake"

"You weren't a mistake Alan, you were more of a surprise to mom and dad because after mom had Gordon from what dad told me, the doctors said that she couldn't have anymore, Why don't you go and ask dad about it. The way i see it everyone loves you here and we wouldn't swap you for the world little brother," said Scott with a smile

"Then why do i feel like all of you don't want me around or that Dad is sending me away so that he doesn't have to look at me because i remind him of mom, why me?

"Alan don't forget that John also looks like mom and he is on the team," said Scott as he tried to reassure Alan

"Is that why John is stuck on TB5, well out of the way so dad doesn't have to look at John ether. I am sick of being left out and only being brought home when it suits dad Scott, i don't think i could take it anymore"

"Alan i really think you need to tell dad all this about how you feel, he will understand, i am sure that he will listen" said Scott

"He will still be mad at me Scott"

"ok Alan i am going to put this really calmly to you, if you don't want to talk to dad then i am going to get you and Gordon together and knock your both heads together

Now Virgil is in the sickbay doing a bit of tidying up when Gordon walks in looking for some tablets for his back

"Gord's are you ok, is you back giving you trouble?" asked Virgil as he walked over to his younger brother

"Yeah it does a bit but" Gordon answered as he set on one of the beds

"But what?" asked Virgil as he sat beside Gordon and puts his arm around his shoulders?

"I kinda said some awful things to Alan earlier, which i kinda feel bad about and i am scared that Alan will never speak to me again

"What did you say to Alan because it takes a lot to set you off?"

"Oh just i told Alan that he was a mistake and also that i wished that he had dead instead of mom" said Gordon who is now nearly in tears over it

"What did Alan do to put you in a mood? Asked Virgil

"He had just come out of dad's office"

"Well that explains everything now; you should know to leave Alan when he comes out of dad's office because you don't know what mood Alan is going to come out in".

"I know Virg but when Alan started on me i had to hit back but i didn't mean any of it Virg really you got to believe me"

"Its ok i am sure that Alan will forgive you because you two don't fall out for too long plus you can't stay mad at each other for long"

"Yeah i guess your right Virg"

"Look do you still want something for your back? Asked Virgil

"Please and Virg?"

"Yeah" said Virgil as he takes tablets out of the cardboard for Gordon and hands them to Gordon

"Thanks for listening to me, if it had of been Scott then i would have got a chewing out but you and John are the listeners in this family"

"Thanks Gordon but i bet Scott has gone after Alan" just as Virgil says this Scott walks into the sickbay with Alan right behind him

"Hey Virg, i think that our two younger brothers really need to talk now don't you think so?" asked Scott

"I think they do plus they should talk at least by the pool and not in here unless they are planning on killing each other," said Virgil who was sharing a cheeky gain with Scott, as Gordon walks over to Alan.

While they are both walking down to the pool

"Look Alan i am so sorry for what i said, i never meant to hurt you in any way really i didn't. Will you forgive me?

"I am sorry to Gordon, i guess when i came out of dad's office, and I kinda took everything out on you. When i shouldn't have so i am sorry to Gordy," said Alan as he moved to give Gordon a hug.

"You know something Alan i think we should plan a prank on both Scott and Virgil just to show them that we are back

THE END

_**A/N: Just something that i have had for a while on my laptop so everyone please review**_


End file.
